You're Not Alone an edward and bella story
by youFOUNDmeWHENno1elseWASlookin
Summary: this is sorta how i think another version of edward and bella's first day cud go like.bella's not new, and edward doesnt't avoid her as long as he really did in the real book.u can definatly tell it wuz luv at 1st site.i hope i did a good job desc. edward


**Edward and Bella: The first time they meet **You're Not Alone

As I enter the graveyard, I feel a Cold… Damp… Icy …fingertip touch my cheek, I continue to walk. Still having the feeling there, I slowly turn my head to look over my shoulder, having my big, brown eyes being almost completely covered

by my eyelids. I always get the same feeling, sad yet comforting and a little disappointed at times, when I'm headed toward _our_ place. Ever since Edward left me, back in the middle of last year. Here it is, now February and I still remember the

days as if they were yesterday. I lay down, closing my eyes, trying to remember what it was like before he "_disappeared"…_ but I know the truth. That truth is hidden deep in my soul. For that is the only think left I have of him.

**2 years ago**

Out cast, some people might describe me as an outcast. Not that many friends, not really involved in any activities, and I always seem to be there, but not there. All at the same time, it's complicated. Now that I think about it, are my friends

really my friends? Or do they just use me to get secrets and then they go and spread them around in their own twisted versions? May that's where all of the rumors seem to be coming from too, for him. Maybe we're so alike that nobody really

notices anything, so why bother. Or if they do mention something to one of us that they are afraid of embarrassment or that they are completely off and wished that they had knew both of us before they jumped to conclusions. Maybe… Just

maybe. There's one problem though. We are completely different if you really think about it. I mean **really** think about it, at least that's how it seems. He is kind of like me, only it works for him and he is so handsome. With his golden colored

eyes, and his dark brown hair with some small black tint to it (all natural,) and (so I've heard) when he walks by you closely you could smell the air that he walks in all day. Also, he is charming, not the little compliment here and there, but the

kind of charming that only seems as thought it would come from a book. And if you sum up all of him, it doesn't seem possible, as if it could only be from a romance movie, the way he talks to you (again, so I've heard) is beautifully as if it

sounds like he really does care about and is concerned. So, it is because of all of that that all the girls in the school would do anything just to have him look at them or even smile with a "hi" following it. I'm not even sure if **I **even notice if he goes

and passes by me. I think he did once or twice but not close enough to smell. Do I like him? Is god trying to bring us together or is it just a coincidence that he's in all of my classes. I don't even know I could possibly think that he might ever

like me because all that I get from him is the feeling that he hates me. What did I do wrong? Also, he gives me a scary "death look." At least that's what I call it, because his eyes turn black as the night and his face turns even paler than usual.

I—

"Hey." It was him… Edward. Only this time his eyes glistened like the stars in a midnight sky, no show of hated once so ever. His hair looked so soft it just made you want to brush your fingers threw it oh so gently. Yet his voice sounded so

plain, dry, as if it lost meaning.

"Hi." I responded, trying to get that same plain sound in my voice.

"So, I'm Edward."

"I know. I'm Isabella. But I prefer Bella," I responded.

"Oh do you?" he questioned.

"I do what?"

"You said 'I know' after I said my name. How do you know me?" he questioned, sounding as if he already knew the answer.

_Because you're the hottest guy in the school, don't you know that all the girls want you? I now think that I am also one of those girls too. So please, just take me, take me far away from here and we can go run off together. Do _

_it, take me now!' I thought to myself almost forgetting whom I was talking to. But of course, no one could forget Edward. No matter how hard they try._ **(i know that it sounds gay, but i just woke up... don't blame me lol)**

"Well, I don't know if you ever notice this but just about all of the girls here think that you're the hottest guy that they've ever seen."

_That was so embarrassing. I just gotta calm down so that way he doesn't notice that I'm blushing. Breath in and breath out in out. Okay, I think I'm good._

"How do you know that?"

_Oh great, more questions._

"Well, being a girl has its advantages."

"Like what?"

"You hear everything." And at that he froze, as if I just found him doing something that he's not supposed to be doing. Something bad. Or something dangerous. Then he seemed to be okay, because he started to talk again.

"Oh, so. Do you think that I am one of the hottest guys at school... or even one of the cute ones?"

_Again with the questions._

"Umm…" I started to say semi smiling. Suddenly I could tell that I had complete control over what my face looked like now. In other words, I wanted it to look serious, and I think I felt it change from nervous to serious. It felt kind of scary yet

**I** felt completely in control. "No." then, his face slowly began to look disappointed and sad. So I directed the question toward him. "Why do you care?" Of course, like any other regular guy he thought fast.

"I don't care, I mean. Why would I care if I---" he began.

"If you already have a girlfriend. I know. Just asking."

"I have a girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Who told you that?" He said sounding even more surprised than I was. Also sounding a little bit anxious to find out what the persons that told me he was' name is.

"I thought that you were going out with Molly Irving. She even said so herself." For those few seconds we just gazed into each other's eyes. Getting lost deep in awe. Then he started to talk again.

"Listen, I know this is kind of sudden but… I don't want to sound like a stalker when I say this but I have been noticing you a lot more than any of the other girls and I wanted to know how you felt about me?" he said that kind of nervously

hoping that I might have feeling for him too. "There's more…." 'Oh great there can't possible be anything more embarrassing then what he just said.' "I've been wanting to say this since day 1 but I…" ' Get on with it!!' "Want to go out with

me this Friday?" I could tell that he was completely embarrassed as if I had already told him no. Then he began to turn away looking as if he was about to start walking away from me never to say another word to me ever again. I felt… sad.

Not for him, but for the fact that all this time I had doubted that he would ever like me and that I would ever begin to have feelings for him too. Now both of those were recognizable true to both of us. Only it wasn't noticeable that I liked him to

him, yet. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight movement coming from where he was standing. It was him.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted. At that same moment I was grabbing him arm not even noticing it that I was slowly beginning to pull him towards me. Then a light smirk began to show up on his face. I then realized that he thought that I was going to

keep pulling him closer to me. 'Uh oh.' Then I suddenly pulled him away from me, not very far but still, away. I wish I didn't have to do that; it was **really** comfortable just being able to be standing there, basically in his arms. And he was

strong. Not just 'benching 250' strong but, he was leaning more towards hulk or Hercules strong. 'God, he **likes me**.'

"You probably think I'm stupid. Don't you? I mean if you think about it you barely know me. I" he paused, making it sound like a slight inhale to breath and then also sounding like a sigh at the same time. "**We** barely know **each other**." Then I sighed.

"Maybe we could just see where life takes us." It wasn't a question.

* * *

Cliff hanger?? I knew that I had to stop writing, if i didn't then this would of been like 50 pages long, oh well. I need reviews from those of you who liked it, or hated it. I HAVE TO KNOW!! This was my first story, and I still think that i need help with the whole cliff hanger thing, if any of you have advice... tell me, in reviews. If you think that it was a cliff hanger then if you want to hear more review. That's all I have to say. No review, new story. If I don't get any, then I'm thinking about having the next one be about the **whole, entire** Cullen family and what they think about each other. Or something like that, if you think that I should then... review!! 

no copy right was involved in the making of this story


End file.
